Sirens of the Abyss (anime roleplay story)
this is a page of another upcomeing anime story called Sirens of the Abyss. the story resolves around a group of teens and adults that go on a submarine cruseliner across the north pacific from above and below the surface. but only to discover that the crew had detected sounds of singing from below and ended up crashing into the abyssal trench. however most of the survivors were able to use the escape cruse lifeboat, until they come across an old large scale underwater facility that has been a top secret project for almost a year and intend to dock with it, but as they enter the facility they learn that this place is haunted and infested by beautiful, enchanting, seductive, singing creatures from legends and tales. now the group must find a way to survive and escape the facility before they be trapped inside. Summary TBA Story Prologue: In the year 2019, a top secret project was proposed by a japanese company for under-water research and development purposes. this top secret project was called the [ ? ]! it was in development for 2 years until the construction of the project was compleated in 2022. the company of japan described this project to be the largest and most exspensive aquatic station vehicle ever built. it was designed to carry thirtyseven people and was in need for recrutment, once the crew have been recruted, the project will been sceduled to launch in 2023. in april 15th 2023... the secret project and its manned crew began its mission in solitude to the north pacific ocean, which was known around the planet as the most deepest and darkest place in the world. the [ ? ] and its crew remained stationed there for fifthteen weeks, until the company reseived a fant and highly distortion transmission which believed to be a distress call from the [ ? ] that was made by a crewmember whom clams to be the lone survivor. after a few days the company from japan haven't heard from the [ ? ] since. until a team a team was dispatched there for a top secret rescue mission, it was codenamed operation: odysseus. that was until the submarine rescue team reported a unexplained phenominon or an unknown entity has been recently detected until the team went down and there hasen't been any contact from the team since. the cause of the inciedent and the fate of the reascue team remains a dark mystery. however... there were dark tales and great stories that were told to sailors, pirates, travelers, wonderers, even divers of this dark abyss. even the deepest oceans hide dark secrets, mysteries and even superstition... some say its filled with beauty and sometime much dangerous things that lurk from beneath the vast and dark place in the world. Part 1: into the great beyond Part 2: Welcome to the [ ? ] Part 3: Deepest and Darkest secrets Part 4: the realm of the sirens Part 5: caverns of monsters Part 6: escape to the surface List of creatures Sea Monsters Sirens characters Category:Roleplays Category:Fan-Stories Category:Fan-fiction stories